


The Many Ways of Rick Rolling

by 5Semicolons



Category: Rick Astley (Musician)
Genre: Gotta make you understand, I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna say goodbye, We're no strangers to love, You know the rules and so do I, You wouldn't get this from any other guy, a full commitment's what im thinking of, and if you ask me how i'm feeling, and on and on, don't tell me you're to blind to see, inside we both know what's been going on, never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna make you cry, never gonna tell a lie and hurt you, rickroll, rickrolling, we know the game and we're gonna play it, we've known eachother for so long, your hearts been aching but you're too shy to say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Semicolons/pseuds/5Semicolons
Summary: Many ways of rickrolling, listed as many I could. If you have any please add them in the comments.
Kudos: 16





	The Many Ways of Rick Rolling

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ> \- The original. The famous one, the one near a billion views. Many memorized the link as this is the one most often used to rickroll someone.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0> \- Second popular link, has 87M views at the time of writing.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLzxrzFCyOs> \- An alternate link.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lx6YV_nJSps> \- An alternate link, is unlisted.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ub82Xb1C8os> \- Rick roll but with a different link so people can't memorize it. Because of that title, people memorized it's link out of spite.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5a0jTc9S10> \- A video that is supposed to be about a cute dog, but in actuality is a rickroll.

<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmTV2m4ULohfAs22-fKLv-Q> \- This entire channel is just shitposts that are rickrolls 8-16 seconds in length.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clwgJ_T2cdQ> \- A video where the title is 'This is NOT a rickroll.', but each of the first letters of each sentence spell out rickroll.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-_O7nl0Ii0> \- Some nice ocean waves that transition into a rickroll 20 seconds into the video.

[https://open.spotify.com/track/7GhIk7Il098yCjg4BQjzvb ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7GhIk7Il098yCjg4BQjzvb)\- The spotify version of Never Gonna Give You Up. People won't expect this to be a rickroll since people most often use youtube links.

You can also use link shorteners like bit.ly but I'm not gonna go into those.

[https://www.secretrickroll.com](secretrickroll.com) \- You can also make a link with this site that makes you look at the rickroll and can't control the video besides leaving the site. <https://www.theraleighregister.com/alexandrialibraryarchives.html> \- This is the type of link you get with the above website.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPk-VhRjNI8> \- How to make a good army regiment.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqF6M25kqq4> \- Patrick has a secret box. What's inside?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ocykBzWDiM> \- HD rickroll

You can also copy paste the lyrics to your friend, and thus rickroll them:

We're no strangers to love

You know the rules and so do I

A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

No, I'm never gonna give you up  
No, I'm never gonna let you down  
No, I'll never run around and hurt you  
Never, ever desert you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

No, I'm never gonna give you up  
No, I'm never gonna let you down  
No, I'll never run around and hurt you  
I'll never, ever desert you

* * *

Tip: if you're rickrolling on discord use < before the link and > after the link so that the embed doesn't show. Example: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ>. Statuses ignore that, since they don't have embeds. 

**Author's Note:**

> [A server I'm in that is chaos and I love it. Join it or else.](https://discord.gg/vhxjaHpdVx)


End file.
